libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Warrior Paths
Presented below are some of the possible different warrior paths that psychic warriors may choose. Unless otherwise indicated, if you expend psionic focus to activate a maneuver, you still gain the benefit of your trance until the end of your turn. Broken Blade Path Psychic warriors that value the strength of body as well as the strength of the mind gravitate toward the path of the Broken Blade. By realizing his potential through steel and iron, or by flesh and bone, the psychic warrior on this path turns his body into a living weapon. Bonus class skill: Acrobatics Powers: Biofeedback, tactical precognition Skills: Acrobatics, Intimidate, Sense Motive Trance: Beginning at 3rd level, while maintaining psionic focus and while in a Broken Blade stance, the psychic warrior gains a +1 bonus to damage while fighting with weapons associated with the Broken Blade discipline. This bonus increases by 1 every four psychic warrior levels thereafter. Maneuver: Beginning at 3rd level, as an immediate action, the psychic warrior can expend his psionic focus to gain a +2 bonus to CMB checks to use the dirty trick, grapple, or trip combat maneuvers. This bonus increases by 1 for every five psychic warrior levels possessed. Iron Tortoise Path A stout shield and defensive nature are hallmarks of psychic warriors who follow the path of the Iron Tortoise. The methods of these warriors is slow and steady like the discipline’s namesake, and enduring as stone. A mountain of martial power, the Iron Tortoise weathers all blows without animosity and retaliates in kind. Bonus class skill: Bluff Powers: Expansion, Stomp Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Perception Trance: Beginning at 3rd level, while maintaining psionic focus and using a shield while in an Iron Tortoise stance, the pathwalker gains damage reduction 2/adamantine. This damage reduction increases by 2 every four psychic warrior levels thereafter. Maneuver: Beginning at 3rd level, as a swift action, the pathwalker can expend his psionic focus to use the reposition combat maneuver against a foe he has successfully attacked with his shield (either by shield bashing or through a maneuver) with a +2 competence bonus to his CMB check. This attempt does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This bonus to his CMB increases by 1 for every five psychic warrior levels possessed. Mithral Current Path The lightning-fast Mithral Current pathwalkers strike with the power and force of a hurricane wind, move with the fluidity of a raging river, and are as cunning as a fox. They carefully time their blows with their draw-and-strike techniques, and remain ever-ready to draw their blade and test their steel. Bonus Class Skill: '''Perform. '''Powers: ''Burst, ''defensive precognition. Skills: '''Acrobatics, Bluff, Perform. '''Trance: '''Starting at 3rd level, while the pathwalker is psionically focused and maintaining a Mithral Current stance, he gains a +1 bonus on damage rolls for the first attack he makes after drawing a weapon. This bonus increases by +1 at 7th level and every four levels thereafter. '''Maneuver: '''Starting at 3rd level, while the pathwalker is psionically focused, he can make feint attempts as swift actions. If he could already feint as a swift action, he gains a +2 bonus on his Bluff checks as part of such feints. This bonus increases by +1 at 8th level and every five levels thereafter. '''Piercing Thunder Path The Piercing Thunder pathwalker is stalwart and strong, hefting mighty polearms and powerful spears in combat with ease. They are opportunistic in battle, wary of openings in their enemy’s defenses. They constantly watch for that opening to allow their potent weapons to end the combat in a single thrust. Bonus Class Skill: '''Acrobatics. '''Powers: ''Inevitable strike, ''metaphysical weapon. Skills: '''Acrobatics, Intimidate, Ride. '''Trance: '''Starting at 3rd level, while the pathwalker is psionically focused and maintaining a Piercing Thunder Stance, he gains a +1 bonus on damage rolls made with Piercing Thunder discipline weapons. This bonus increases by +1 at 7th level and every four levels thereafter. '''Maneuver: '''Starting at 3rd level, the pathwalker can expend his psionic focus as an immediate action to brace his weapon against a charge, as if he had readied an action. He gains a +1 bonus on his attack roll with this attack. This bonus increases by +1 at 7th level and every four levels thereafter. '''Primal Fury Path Psychic warriors who feel the call of Primal Fury’s power are rugged, individualistic hunters who feel the wildness of nature within their mind, body, and soul. They’re prone to passionate reaction, quick tempers granting great power and fierce offensive power. Bonus class skill: Survival Powers: Thicken skin, vigor Skills: Intimidate, Survival, Swim Trance: Beginning at 3rd level, while maintaining psionic focus and while using a stance of the Primal Fury discipline, the pathwalker gains an additional 10-ft of movement speed. Additionally, he gains a +1 competence bonus to Fortitude saves. This Fortitude save bonus improves by 1 and his speed increases by +5-ft every four psychic warrior levels after this. Maneuver: Beginning at 3rd level, the pathwalker may expend his psionic focus as part of a charge attack and he may make a full attack at the end of this charge. At 8th level and every five levels after, attacks made during this charge attack inflict an additional 2 points of damage. Scarlet Throne Path Pathwalkers who walked the blood-drenched road that leads to the Scarlet Throne are often haughty, proud, arrogant warriors. They feel their mental prowess and skill at arms causes them to rise above the rank and file soldiers that fall so easily to their skill. This pride is well-earned, and their foes cry silently from the graves that the psychic warrior left them in. Bonus class skill: Sense Motive Powers: Offensive precognition, offensive prescience Skills: Diplomacy, Knowledge (nobility), Sense Motive Trance: Beginning at 3rd level, while maintaining psionic focus and while maintaining a Scarlet Throne stance, the pathwalker gains a +1 dodge bonus to his AC. This bonus increases by 1 every four psychic warrior levels possessed. Maneuver: Beginning at 3rd level, as a standard action the pathwalker may expend his psionic focus to move up to his base speed and then make a single attack at his full base attack bonus upon a foe within his range. At 8th level, he gains a +1 competence bonus to attack and damage rolls. This bonus increases by 1 every five psychic warrior levels thereafter. Sleeping Goddess Path The pathwalker who walks the road of the Sleeping Goddess seeks to find unity in mind and blade, finding inner peace in battle and epiphany in victory. By using their psychic essence as both a shield and a weapon, they find ways to increase their psychic potential in battle to their natural limits. Bonus Class Skill: '''Autohypnosis. '''Powers: ''Call weaponry, ''empty mind. Skills: 'Autohypnosis, Diplomacy, Sense Motive. '''Trance: '''Starting at 3rd level, while the pathwalker is psionically focused and maintaining a Sleeping Goddess Stance, he gains a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls made with weapons created by psionic powers (such as the ''call weaponry, claws of the beast, and bite of the wolf powers) or maneuvers (such as call the soul’s blade). This bonus increases by +1 at 7th level and every four levels thereafter. '''Maneuver: '''Starting at 3rd level, the pathwalker can expend his psionic focus as a swift action to create a field of defensive force through his skin and body, increasing the pathwalker’s natural armor bonus by +2. This bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 the pathwalker’s class level, and increases by +1 at 8th level and every five levels thereafter '''Solar Wind Path Perceptive and keen of mind, Solar Wind adherents are often watchful and wary of danger. Their minds provide additional might towards their martial talents in the form of additional psychokinetic flames to their attacks. Skilled marksmen and talented game hunters, these psychic warriors blend their mental powers with martial skill to form their arts of war. Bonus class skill: Perception Powers: Foxhole, inevitable strike Skills: Knowledge (nature), Perception, Survival Trance: Beginning at 3rd level, while maintaining psionic focus, the pathwalker gains an additional +1 bonus to attack rolls and he inflicts an additional 1 point of fire damage on all ranged attacks using a Solar Wind associated weapon while maintaining a stance of that discipline. This bonus increases by 1 every four psychic warrior levels thereafter. Maneuver: Beginning at 3rd level, any time the pathwalker successfully strikes an enemy with a Solar Wind strike, he may expend his psionic focus to inflict an additional 2d6 points of fire damage. For every five psychic warrior levels possessed by the character after this, the bonus fire damage increases by +1d6. Tempest Gale Path Clever and daring, the Tempest Gale pathwalker pushes his limits with each throw or twang of a bowstring. Always seeking the next great trick shot, they are perfectionists in combat and tricky in peace. Bonus Class Skill: '''Sleight of Hand. '''Powers: ''Tactical precognition, ''distract. Skills: '''Acrobatics, Perception, Sleight of Hand. '''Trance: '''Starting at 3rd level, while the pathwalker is psionically focused and maintaining a Tempest Gale stance, he gains a +2 bonus on combat maneuver checks made with ranged or thrown weapons. This bonus increases by +1 at 7th level and every four levels thereafter. '''Maneuver: '''Starting at 3rd level, the pathwalker can expend his psionic focus as a standard action to make a dirty trick attempt against a creature within the range of his weapon. At 7th level and every four levels thereafter, he gains a +1 bonus on his combat maneuver check, which stacks with the bonus granted by his trance ability. '''Thrashing Dragon Path Deadly and graceful, the Thrashing Dragon pathwalkers are as swift and vicious as the draconic beings who have inspired their martial talents. Psychic warriors of this martial path push their mental powers to their psychometabolic limits through acrobatic assaults and terrific feats of daring to overtake foes and prove their martial superiority. Bonus class skill: Acrobatics Powers: Dazzling swordplay, metaphysical weapon Skills: Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate Trance: Beginning at 3rd level, while maintaining psionic focus, the pathwalker inflicts an additional 2 points of damage when two-weapon fighting with weapons associated with the Thrashing Dragon discipline and maintaining a stance of that discipline. This bonus increases by 1 every four psychic warrior levels thereafter. Maneuver: Beginning at 3rd level, any time that the pathwalker strikes an enemy with two wielded weapons, he may expend his psionic focus to rend the enemy for an additional 2d6 points of damage. For every five psychic warrior levels possessed by the character after this, the bonus rending damage increases by +1d6. Category:Source: Path of War Category:Source: Path of War Expanded